During the reporting year ending September 30, 1999, no work was performed on this project. We are currently exploring the possiblity of having the weight and number average molecular weights determined for samples of Dextran 70, Dextran 40, and Hetastarch by Wyatt Technology, Corp. using their multi-angle laser light scattering-SE-HPLC (MALLS-SE-HPLC) apparatus. The results will permit a comparison of the Wyatt values with those that were determined by us previously using static laser light scattering and membrane osmometry for weight and number average molecular weights, respectively, thereby allowing an assessment of the appropriateness of the Wyatt apparatus/methodology for commercial characterization of these products.